


Strangers not so much

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, liskook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lisa and Jungkook both know about liskook. And it's awkward





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote myself a good liskook fic because all the ones here are so bad

**I.**

Lisa knew about all the shipping. Everyone knows. Even the company specifically told her to not give any reactions, not even a glaze on him and be cautious when he’s around in award shows or music shows. He knows it too, I mean it’s obvious with how hard he tries to avoid her. She finds it weird how they literally don’t know each other at all, he's a friend of a friend she’s never met, but thousands of people have seemed to find evidence to their passionate relationship. Honestly, it makes her laugh now. In the beginning, Lisa really tried to understand why him, that person and not someone else. She doesn’t particularly find him attractive, and it’s no secret her ideal type is older guys. Apparently, they have so much interest in common, she read that somewhere online, when she curiously did some research on him. She often finds her thoughts diverging onto him and sometimes she wonders if he thinks about her too. Considering the poor guy is always glancing at her thinking he’s slick and discreet but she can always feel his glaze on her. His glances sometimes makes Lisa uncomfortable but selfishly she’s a little glad he looks for her in a crowd full of people.

Lost in her thoughts, cross-legged on her bed, Lisa was thinking that their relationship, if we can call it like this, is weird. How come without a word spoken, the world pushes them together. They know about each other more than strangers should normally know about each other. They have this sort of link, bounding them together. Strangers not so much. She has his phone number since a long time but never got the courage to send a text. Maybe she could try now. She grabbed her phone and started looking for his contact. What could she say? ‘hi, sorry I know things are awkward between us because fans think we’re in love but hey let’s be friends?’ She smiled a little having this thought. Deep inside her, she hopes he will be the one to send one, because it’s bothering her. She likes things to be simple and clear and she’s spending too much time thinking about this, multiple times for years now.

She sighed as she leaned out on her bed and threw away her phone. One of her cats jumped on her purring as she started to pet it.  
‘Oh Leo, why are human’s relationships so complicated?’


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Wandering around the comic store, Lisa was searching hard some gifts for her longtime childhood friend. She was hesitating between two marvel heroes comic books special editions. She was standing there both comic books in one of each hands, struggling to make a choice. Ultimately she got both of them. Yeah, Bambam would sure like this.

Lisa couldn’t keep herself from jumping around happily in the streets, she was so excited to meet her friends, to dance and have fun all night long. Everyone seemed so busy these days. It’s been such a long time since she has had seen some of them, especially her thai friends. Lisa was first surprised when he told her he wanted to have a big birthday party this year, rent a place and invite all his friends. That's a risky move, considering the fact that a big part of Bambam’s friends are idols and bringing all of them into one place could start rumors, so she needed to be careful once again. She even hesitated to come, thinking that if all of his friends are coming, Jungkook would sure be a part of it, but she heard that he was busy doing promotions overseas. It eased her mind knowing this.

In the elevator, she thought about doing some pranks when Bambam would open the door but in the end, she thought a big hug was the best option. She ringed the bell and as soon as he opened the door, she rushed forward him jumping in with her arms open.

‘Happyyyyyy Birthdayyyyyyy!! Love you I’m so glad we…’

As she leaned backwards, she stopped talking mid sentence.

‘Oh.’

Lisa wanted to hide herself underground. If things weren’t awkward enough already. The person she hugged so lovingly wasn’t Bambam, not a stranger but a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Jungkook seemed flustered. Lisa couldn't stop apologizing.

'Oh my god I'm really sorry, I really thought Bambam would open the door, I'm really really sorry. I'm not like this usually, I'm not a dumb person I promise, I'm so sorry for this situation I- I-'

Lisa was out of air, she spoke too fast and too much. He started laughing.

'Are you making fun of me ?'

'Hahaha, no no not at all but you didn't need to apologize this much, I'm completely fine and-'

Bambam, coming out of nowhere, cut him short. 

'Ah, that's where you've been, I've been looking for you!'

He noticed Lisa.

'Ohh Lisa you're finally here ! But hey what are you two doing in the doorway for so long, come on in, let's get the party started ! I think everyone's here now.'

Lisa took this chance to escape. She quickly gave her gifts and started walking fast towards the bar. You could've felt the awkwardness in the air. 

She needed a strong drink. Finally seated and sipping her whisky cola, she started thinking about what happened. What kind of romantic comedy shit was that? And why does it have to always be him?Lisa started listing her options. One, just fake an excuse and run away from this party. She didn't know if she could face him again tonight. Or even her whole life. How can she survive this? No, she told herself she was overreacting, but still, it's hard. Two, search him and apologize again. Did she already apologize too much? One more 'I'm sorry' could triple how unease they both feel. But he didn't seemed that embarrassed. Maybe she was the only one feeling like that. Three, she needed to enjoy the party. So what if he's here? Accidents happens. It shouldn't bother her so much, like always she was thinking about the whole situation a little too much. Lisa looked around her, the place Bambam rented for his birthday was so big and so pretty. She noticed some friends of her in the dancefloor. Lisa finished her drink and got up to say hi to them. Yeah, she couldn't just leave, she loved dancing too much to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Hours passed and the party was still going hard. Lisa finally seemed to have forget the incident. A little bit tipsy, she initially was searching the bathroom but ended up walking around and visiting the place. Everything was so nicely decorated, ballons, glitters and everything, it reminded her of a music video photoshoot. She ended up on a little balcony on the second floor. Leaning against it, she sighed as she contemplated the view. She could see all the city lights of Seoul from here, the capital never seemed to end. The stars were hard to find due to the pollution but still, Lisa's eyes were sparkling as she glazed the sky. She was this type of girl, the 'hey look how the sky is pretty today' one and she meant it every single time. The sky, the sun, the clouds, the stars were always there to remind her that she was so little in the universe, it always cooled her down. Lisa was so humble even tho people could say she was a big celebrity. As she started to sober up, she stared into space in complete silence. A voice behind her started speaking.

'Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt, but we didn't get to talk much in the end we got cut off, and it's not like I've got many chances to speak with you.'

She turned her head back looking to see to whom belonged this voice. Jungkook. Once again. How long was he there looking at her from behind ? She didn't know. But for once, she didn't mind him being here. A little company couldn't hurt. Well, his company.

'Yeah sure, it's always like that, we always miss each other, we can't miss this one.'

He walked closer to her and leaned on the balcony just to her side.

'I mean.. Don't you find it weird, we always see each other, we have the same friends but we never got to hang out, all these years.'

Lisa could finally observe him close. He was wearing a black hoodie, some rings and was holding a drink on his left hand.

'Well that's not a surprise to me, you seem pretty busy.'

'That's true, that's true. But doesn't mean I can't go out when I’m free, and you would be pretty surprised how often it is.'

'Okay I believe you then.'

They couldn't avoid a gap of silence. Lisa was perfectly okay with it but she guessed he wasn't because he couldn't keep his mouth quiet.

'I also heard we liked the same things.'

'Oh, you heard?'

'Yeah, like photography and stuff. You make videos online don't you ? I watched some of them.'

Lisa blushed a bit, hearing this, she wasn't prepared for him to have seen her things.

'You're right I do, it's more of a hobby, I always carry a camera on me to take pics wherever I go. I like to capture moments without preparing shoots, I just go with it without thinking too much about it.'

'Moments like this?'

She laughed a little.

'Well yeah, but I don't have my camera here right now.'

He had a crooked smile on.

'So you lied, you don't have it always on you. A whole liar.'

'Nooo I'm not, I’m really used to have it normally but I was dancing and-'

'I'm joking, I'm just like you. Here's with what I shoot sometimes.'

He got out his camera from his front pocket. It was from a brand Lisa really liked, and was a brand new model.

'Ohhh I know this one, but I'm more of a vintage old cameras type.'

'Was sure of it.'

Another silence. They both were looking at how the city shined in the night. He was still with the camera in his hand. Lisa heard a click. She acted fake suprised.

'Did you just take a pic of me? You could've at least warned me!!'

'Hahaha well I saw an opportunity to take a good picture and as you said it' He started imitating her voice '_I like to capture_ _moments_...'

He was teasing her but Lisa just laughed it off as she turned her back to him to look at the view. He came back to her side. The silence kept on but they both didn't mind this time.

'You know I've always wanted to ask you about-'

His phone ringed. 

'How is it everytime I'm with you I get cut off.' He looked at his phone. 'Oh I'm sorry, I really need to take this, I'll be back.'

Jungkook rushed inside to take the call, leaving Lisa all alone in the balcony. 'It must've been a really important call' she thought to herself. Surprisingly, Lisa couldn't wait till he comes back, she was having such a great time with him that she forgot where she was. She swapped the drinks, the music, her friends, and dancing for a cold balcony with a man she doesn't know that much. Ah, the girls would sure make fun of her so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

'And he left you like that ? Like you didn't get to see him again the whole night ?'

Rosé couldn't stop laughing.

'Did he really stood you up ? What's this !'

Lisa laughed too, I mean the situation was funny. Today when she woke up, a little bit hangover, all she wanted to do was to tell Rosé about it. It was in those times she wished they still lived together. But only in those times tho, she's glad she doesn't hear her singing in the shower anymore. Lisa called her, and she came the fastest she could at Lisa's appartement screaming how she needed to tell her all about it. These moments really were to cherish, sitting on the couch while eating snacks telling boy stories, well even if Rosé couldn't stop making fun of her. 

'This so funny, I mean THE meeting, the first one, the one we expected all and it went like that. I bet all the fans shippers would be heartbroken right now if they knew. So did he even text you ?'

'No, not even to apologize or something. Dead silence since this morning.'

'Hmmm. Well that's weird.'

'I don't know maybe he was too drunk to remember our encounter.'

Lisa took a sip of her juice. She continued listing her theories.

'I'm pretty sure he has my number.. Maybe he deleted my number by mistake.'

Another sip.

'Or maybe his phone died.'

And another one.

'Or maybe he found me annoying..'

'Hey why does it bother you so much anyway ? Oh my god don't tell me your heart fluttered so much you're already in love all you wanna do is... MUAH'

Rosé took Luca, the second cat of Lisa, in her arms started swinging it around and fake kissing it. Lisa giggled, and threw a cushion on her to make her stop.

'Stoooop ! You know I'm not like that.'

'What do you think then?'

'I mean it was interesting finally meeting, and I did find him cute. I wish it would've lasted longer but that's it. I'm not dying not knowing what happened for him to leave but i'm still a little curious.'

'Yeah not that interesting to send him the first text yourself but interesting enough to wanting him to send the first text. I weirdly get it. Our minds work the same. We're the same person aren't we ?'

'We are. That's scary.'

They smiled at each other.

'Honestly, he's not even your type. So that lowers the chances.'

'The chances of what ?'

'Dont make me say it.'

'What ?'

'The r word.'

'The what ?'

Rosé had a smirk on her lips.

'The chances of... of... a r... r... relationship...'

Lisa chuckled.

'Please are we kindergarteners ?'

'What ? It's been such a long time I've seen you in love all lovey dovey with someone, it's exciting, even the tiniest possibilities are exciting.'

'If you say so.'

Lisa took a quick look at her phone. Still no text and it was dinner time. She sighed. 

'Hey, I'm hungry. Should we go out to eat ?'

'You're really asking me, are you serious, let's go !'


End file.
